The new lady of the eastern lands
by kagome-sess
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been sent in a misson to find the daughter of the eastern lord to make a warrior and the new lady of the eastern lands[sesskago]
1. Chapter1:Getting really

Chapter 1

Getting ready

* * *

it was getting close to the final battle they were setting down camp to settle for the night when sango got up with a package in hand and handed it to kagome who took it with curiosity and was about to ask what it was when sango put up a hand to stop her and said kagome me and the guys wanted to give you something before we when to battle to thank you for all that you have gave us and we don't just mean bringing food and things like that but also for being a great friend for us that is why we each got you a little some thing

with that kagome got the package that sango gave her to revile a demon slaver outfit exactly like sango's except instead of pink armor it was blue armor sango gave kagome a hug and said that now they were also sister's in the demon slaver rules so they were now sisters in battle as well as sisters from the heart then sango went back to sit next to inuyasha while miroku got up and handed her a book she looked the book over it was a very old book but you could tell it was well taken care of miroku explained that the book was an ancient book for mikes and monks spells with that miroku sat back down next to sango inuyasha was the last to step up he gave her a very heavy package which she could barley carry when she open it she was so shocked she couldn't stop from just staring at the beauty before her there in front of her were a silver and a gold blade each sword had two symbols on them the silver blade had ice and wind the golden one had lightning and thunder after she had gotten out of her shock at seeing the two beautful blades she turn to inuyasha who had been watching her very carefully started to explain that for his gift he went to toto saw and took out a lot of teeth and fangs and told him to make a sword for his friend the mike but instead he said that he would make two swords that would flow with the mike power and would aloud you to tap into the elements using your mike power or some thing like that oh and with the rest of the teeth he mad a silver bow and arrows that never finish that after the attack they go back to your ki and if you need an arrow all you need to do is bring a little ki but if you need the sword you must call the sword doing battle to you or that is what he said oh and he said some thing about you needing to master the swords of seasons and the blow of the silver dragon after they had given there friend there gifts every body had settled down for sleep they would need there rest for the final battle since they had collected all the jewel shards even kouga had gave them his shards now the only ones left were the ones naraku had so they were sure that the final battle was coming soon very soon

but kagome didn't worry about what to do after the final battle they would go back to the village were she and inuyasha would be toghter he had confess after the well had closed she had been trying to go home through the well but couldn't and had been cry because she would never go home again and would be alone he had said he love her for her and not kikyo and would never leaver her alone he would protect her and lover her so she had no worry she would train with keaded and become the village mike after her training and let keaded rest like any other old woman with that thought in mine she feel asleep

* * *

I am sorry this is so short but I will make the next one a lot bigger so remember to review as for the ones that did review thank you so much and hope to here some more from u see you next time! 


	2. Chapter 2:When a heart turns cold

Chapter 2

when a heart turns cold

* * *

the next morning the group got ready to leave sango got her demon slaver outfit, miroku his staff, inuyasha his sword, and kagome got the blow inuyasha giver her after looking at the things her friends gave her she put them away in her backpack I mean it not like she could used them the armor was to heavy and she would slow every one down the sword were heavy to but she could not even use them she needed to train and the book she still need to train with keaded so after putting every thing away she when over and hug and said her thank to each and every one of them

center/center

sesshoumaru was preparing to leave his land to go to the southern lands were all the lord would be gathering for an important meeting they still haven't told him so he didn't know what they wanted but they said it was very important for him to assist this meeting so here he was preparing to leave .

center/center

kagome got her backpack which was very heavy with the armor and swords but she managed and with that they left camp to find the final battle

they were following naraku's sent when they came into a small clearing there he stood in the middle of an army of demons they took there places kgome went behind a tree with shippo on her shoulder kelala in front she got her blow and fired after a while she looked around to see sango fall unconscious miroku pulled out the wind tonal but just as he did this she saw poison insects he saw this but didn't stop taking in half of the demons and insects in the field then a hand out of no were pulled his down he turn to see sango with tears rolling down her chicks they look at each other for a while before embracing each other she watched as they died tougher then she turn to see inuyasha get struck thought the stomach and fall to his knees she saw him turn with his blink eyes it was low but she heard it he had whispered you…ca….n….do…..it…..ka…g…o…me those were his final words before he drop dead then she turn to faces naraku just in time to see him cut of shippo head just then some thing inside her broke and

a voice in her mine keep on repeating

he must die, kill,

but I don't know how she told the voice

he kill pup you kill him

how she repeated

swords

and with that the voice despaired just then it struck her the swords she could use the swords but they were to far away to get wait she could call them and with that kagome said

come swords of season join me in destroying this evil

the swords came and pulsed but nothing happen

anger, rage , sad, and a great sorrow because she just loss her love ones and rage because they all died for what nothing

all the emotions mix and she feel power a very powerful surge all around her with her rage for her losses she didn't notice any thing except narkau the voice inside return full force

he kill her son and well die for her losses

the voice inside finally won and she grasped the swords and yelled winter-lighting slashes

all you could see was a bright green light and then there was nothing left but flowers and the shikon

there were ones the ground was filled with blood was now fill with flowers and full of live but just then she cut the disgusting stench of death but it smell like it was in her face and just like that she rembered the bodys of her friends but they were pretty far away from her they lade in the middle were a big pach of drit were she desisted to beery them there and make there stones really big and mark in there stone: the group that gave there lives to assist in the destruction of the evil hanyou naraku lord inuyasha, sango a demon slaver, miroku a monk, shippo a young kit, and last but not lest kiala a neko all respected heroes

finally after it was all over was when she finally notices that she had claws but she didn't care any more she feel numb she couldn't go home she had tried the last time and had desisted to stay here with her second family but now this is the second family she had lost and so she was now alone but she promised that form now on she would close her heart so she would never feel the pain of lost again and she would protect the innocent demon or human and she would follow were fate sent her she had nothing to lose now so she went to collect only what she would need to live kagome went to her backpack and got the armor sango had given her and went to bath in the pond that was when she notice that she had black hire but blue on the tips she also had sea blue flames on her forehead and blue eye shadow her eyes were deep ice blue poles her skin was pale but it didn't look bad and she had fangs she took of her bloody close ant notice she had strips on her wrists, ankles, and two going down her waist but she desisted to ponder this after her bath because not only did her body changed but her scenes were pretty high and all she could smell is dry blood so she took her bath and then put on her demon slaver outfit her swords and she got a smaller backpack put her book in she would need it to use spells letter but before that she was going to put a spell on her blow so just like her arrows it would rapier only when need it with a little ki and then she put on her swords, backpack, and book in place then put her hair in a high pony tail then she was really for what ever fate through at her she had desisted she was a demon but did not know why so she would let it go for now she was really for her new job as protector she would protect the shikon and the innocent demons or humans it didn't mater

center/center

sesshoumaru had finally gotten to the southern castle when they had right away called him into the meeting room

Fukazawa lord of the southern lands stepped in lord sesshoumaru there has been something that cut our attention there is roomer that naraku has been kill and the proof is there is a tumb that stats the death of the warriors who assisted in destroying him there named as lord inuyasha ,sango a demon slaver, miroku the monk , a young kit , and last but not list kiala a neko they will be remembered as heroes but they only assisted so there was one warrior who did not die and buried them and every sense there is roomer that there is a protector of the innocent demons or humans it does not mater but every time this protector kills it leaves a field of flower were blood ones was the ones who have come across say it is a goddess or a beautiful demon in black and blue and that she cares the symbol of the eastern lord blue flames on her forehead so we ask of you if you would accept to find and train her make a warrior and a lady for the eastern lands because we believe that she is the eastern lords daughter and before you ask if you want more information you must ask lord minoru as it is not are place but you must tell us now if you accept

I lord sesshoumaru will take on this challenge

With that sesshoumaru took of to his room were lord minoru awaited lord minoru smiled and turn but before leaving said if you want to hear about my family and daughter come

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but follow him to a tea room

This story goes a while back when you were still just a pup we were in war and were losing so I thought if I lose that means the death of my mate and daughter so I told them to run my mate ran with my pup in her arms she was crying she didn't want to run but had to for our daughter so she run when the war had ended and we had won I went looking for them but what I found was my mate at a well dieing they had follow her but her last words had been : my little kagome is save I have not failed you yet she well return when it is time I never understood what she meant but now I know that she keep are daughter save even in death she protected her so I ask of you to go easy on her please she will be loss she does not know of her past if she did not come to her father

with that lord minoru left the room

sesshoumaru thought on this for a moment then left the room and went to his chambers he would wake up early tomorrow in the morning to get started on his mission

* * *

hey every body remeber to review ! 


	3. Chapter 3:The start of a plan

Chapter 3

the start of a plan

* * *

sesshoumaru left in the morning with out a word started to follow her trail since he did not know her he went to the tomb, the flower fields ,and then started walking through the forest went some thing in the shadows cut his attention then a beautiful figure stepped out her eyes deep blue poles, cherry red lips, silky pale skin , with sea blue flames on her forehead, and silky black hair in a high pony tail and sea blue tips

oh no and that demon slaver out fit hug to her curves in all the right places and with the swords and armor she look deathly beautiful sesshoumaru could feel his partner get really hard so hard it was painful it was a good thing that his pans were so big or it be sticking out

kagome was startled when she feel some one following her so she waited for the person to face them then out of no were sesshoumaru came out so she stepped out if sesshoumaru was the one following her she wasn't going to run away so she ask but not before smelling his lust so she put on a seductive smile and ask in a very sexy voice

sesshoumaru what a surprise may I ask why you were following me?

seshoumaru was so close to losing control and she new it because that smile said it all he wanted to go over there and pounds on her but he needed to tell her first then he could go back and get some companion to get ride of this need so he started to talk

yes I came here to inform you that you are the heir to the eastern lands and must come with me so I could train you and make you a warrior and a proper lady

WHAT you must be joking

If you want an explanation then come and I will give you one later now come

Oh yeah I forgot you need a companion man you must be in heat because I can smell you all the way here

he growled deep in his throwed

kagome follow him to his castle were he let her to a guest room and said some thing about talking tomorrow

It wasn't really that she believed what he said about her but she was curies as to what he was saying and maybe just maybe she could finally find out why it is she is a demon

sesshoumaru was on his way to his chambers and got the first female demon he saw on his way and took her with him after a while he stopped and order her to leave ones she was gone he lade on his bed she wasn't enough he still lusted for her well what was the mater with that she was his equal and with a little training she could be his equal in straight or just about it and she was a demon heir to the eastern lands if they mated he would be the lord of the eastern and western lands.

so it was settle then he would finally get rid of this lust, become more powerful, and would get a heir to his thrown

the next morning kgome got up to find a beautiful kimono lade out for her to were she when over to look at the kimono when the doors open and in came a servant she was a demon and had on a plane kimono she bowed and said my lady I am here to help you out in any thing you want or need the baths are right here and if you want I can help you bath there was were I put a hand up to stop her from talking so much and she right away stop her chatter

what is you name kagome ask

miyoko my lady

just call me kagome

but

kgome chan or kgome

can I call you kagome sama

mmmm ok but promise me you will call me kagome chan in the future

yes kagome sama

now for the helping me bath I think I can do that on my own just show me were it is

kagome could not believe it she was just about to make friends with this girl but she could not every thing she love was damed to die and so she had to keep her heart close to any one and every one it was a must with that in mine she took her bath then put on a towel while miyoko did her hair she twisted her hair and got the tips with blue put it all together on the top so it look like a twisted design of black and blue and another servant put makeup on but not to much to make it look natural when they finished she look at her kimono it was green with pink flowers on the side she throw it back and put on her demon slaver outfit the servants didn't say any thing just told her sesshoumaru was waiting for her to have breakfast with him so kagome had miyoko take her to the dining room

ones there she took her set and said her good mornings and turn to face the little girl sitting in front of her

hello I am kagome

hi rin 's name is rin

nice to meet you rin

then kagome turn to face sesshoumaru

why didn't you put on the kimono I gave you seshoumaru said

if you want to gave me kimonos to put on then make sure the colors are black and blue

ah yes I have forgotten you are the eastern lands heir and you must were there colors

eh

I didn't mean it because of that I didn't even know you had colors it just that those are my colors and I still don't believe I am this heir I am only here because I need the training and you have until then to change my mine or am gone kgome said

mmm yes I agree you don't know the color because your colors are blue and silver just like mine are red and silver

then why do you were white

no I were red, silver, and white and the color white is the color of the silver, white inu clan and black is the color of the black inu clan so when I sent more kimonos I will make sure they are blue, silver, and black colored

no thank you I only want black and blue

no they will have silver

fine

with that sesshoumaru took his first bit when he notice rin had just started to eat had she been waiting for him to started eating he look at kagome and she had just started as well man if it wasn't for the mask he always cares he would be blushing really badly

when they finished there breakfast he told kagome to follow him so they could talk ones they were in his study he took his set and told her to sit in front of him

ok what is it you want to know

well every thing you know

with that sesshoumaru told her every thing he knew like things about his mission her father's story and finding her, training her and every thing else

well that can be because you see I am from the future than she told him about the well and how it closed and her turning into a demon and her vow

mmm from what I see if you want to clear this puzzle you are going to have to go at lest one more time through the well and ask your human mother

well we can ask kieaded if she know of a way

very well we will go but first you will train I do not know if I will be with you every time to protect you so you must know how to protect yourself

but we are just going to the village what can happen in are way there

you might not believe that you are the heir to the eastern land but if word got out that you are they will try to kill you just in case you are they will try anything so first you must train in here you are save but out there your live is in danger you will wake up at don to train in hand to hand combat, sword combat, and you will lean to use both your mike and demon powers is that clear

kagome just nodded and left his study

* * *

ok every body if you want chapter 4 then remember to review as for the ones that do review thank you so much and I love sess/kago storys too, in chapter 4 we will see how sesshy trains kagome and if they figure out the missing puzzle to kagome's past or will the well close forever ?o!

inuyasha: why did I have to die

seshoumaru: because little brother how else would my kagome end up in my arms

inuyasha: why you she not your she's mine

kagome: I amno body's I am not a thing you can just have you know

sesshoumaru: well then why don't you ask the author

author: um I think I better go (author starts running)

inuyasha: come back here you

kagome: so sesshy should we go after them

sesshoumaru: no I got a better idea (he look at kagome and smiles)

kagome: aaahhhhh! Run away sesshy's smiling

sesshoumaru: well see you later I got a to find the author or inuyasha will, you don't want to know


	4. Chapter 4:Training with a Demon Lord

Hello reviewers thank you for all your reviews and as I promised I have chapter 4 really to go !

Chapter 4

Training with a Demon Lord

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru when to Kagome's room to wake her up but, what he saw stopped him in his tracks. There before him was Kagome lade out in her gown which he had mad sure was black with blue and sliver designs and was suppose to go down to her ankles but, was rolled up mid thigh showing her creamy white legs and the blankets were pulled up in between her thighs looking up. The gown really did hug to her curves. Her arms were lade out around her just like her silky black and blue hair. He look up to her face and saw her natural sea blue eye shadow ,and her cherry pink lips were slightly parted he look at her then he smell her scent and only one word left his lips " innocent. " 

When her eyes flattered open and deep blue poles meet golden amber they stared at each for a while then Sesshoumaru turn to leave but, before leaving he said, "meet me at the dojo in 10 mines I will sent a servant to help you". Kagome just stared at him she had just woken up to find golden amber eyes staring at her she turn and found out why he was staring at her. He had been staring at her because, her gown had some how gone up in the night and was showing every thing. She screamed and yelled PERVERT!

Sesshoumaru was about to turn the hall when he herd it PERVER! He chuckle to him self he had been staring at her perfection when she had woken up and had been entranced by her beauty she look like a goddess now he understood why they had called her a goddess in the first place.

After Kagome got over her scream attack, a maid came in just like Sesshoumaru had said they gave her a fighting kimono ( don't kill me if there really isn't any real life fighting kimonos but hey its my story so deal with it) it was black with a blue boa and silver designs just like all her kimonos. Witch she really hated she had gotten use to using her demon slaver outfit pretty much because it was the only thing she had anyways she really wanted to get train. That probably was one of the reasons why she came she didn't really get train to use her swords she just had a picture memory so she just learn to fight from all the memories she had of inuyasha witch wasn't that hard to learn because he would just launch at people. She had won most of her battles out of pure power she was just lucky her weapons were so strong but if she were to fight some one who had training she would probably lose. She was no fool she know Sesshoumaru could beat her but no way would she run. She was to proud and would rather die with her head high then live knowing she fail but there were exceptions like losing to a friend or an honor battle but no way was she going to run away hell no.

With that thought in mine she walked in the dojo only to be attack by Sesshoumaru and out of pure reflects she took out her swords and blocked in a x move witch shock him a little because only people that are right and left handed (you know people that can use both hands not right or left handed what do you call them again) can use twin swords but, Sesshoumaru quickly got out of his shock and got back to the fight at hand. They keep at it for a while before Sesshoumaru got bore and had her pined to a wall with his sword on her neck in threat but, after a while that he didn't move it Kagome starting to get a little uneasy so she ask.

Um Sesshoumaru,

I am still waiting for my reword, Sesshoumaru told her.

Um……and… what would that b...be

She was starting to get very nerves because his face was only inches from hers.

From now on every time you fail your test and I win I will be reworded with a kiss.

He know this was rush but he only had unit her training to make her want to be his mate and then he would have to gave her to her father and plus she mad him lust for him to no end.

Kagome gave him a little peck on the lips but, before she could move the sword was out of the way and his hand was on the back of her head and she could feel his tong go in her mouth. The she could think about was that he stole her first real kiss her mine was screaming for her to pool away but, her body and lips had a mine of there own. When he finally pooled back he was smirking witch just made her blush like a tomato.

Sesshoumaru was pooled out of his thoughts when kagome just brushed her lips what was that was that what she called a kiss! So he dropped his sword and gave her a real kiss.

Now kagome what was that you did, I ask for a kiss not a peck?

Now she was blush all kinds of red.

Well sorry it's not like I have ever kissed anyone before kagome said, before she could even stop herself.

But when she found out what she said, she started to blush even harder. She put her hands on her face to try and cover it up.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it he was the first one to ever real kiss this woman he was so happy not even Inuyasha had tasted her sweat mouth well if it was up to him he would be the first and last one to ever kiss and do other things to her .

Well then don't worries if you keep losing when it comes to your tests then you will have plenty of practice on kissing lesions?

With that he got a bowl and handed it to her, I think you should also use a bowl because your arrows were pretty powerful but your aim was the worst I've ever seen.

Hey stop being so mean and I do have a bowl for your information and I have gotten a lot better Kagome brut a little of her ki just like inuyasha had said and out of no were appeared a beautiful silver bowl with a dragon design on the handle and just as the bowl appeared an arrow appeared. She amid at a tree and hit the mark then a second one appeared and hit the arrow right behind the other. Then the arrows and the bowl all disappeared at the same time. She turns to look at a very imprested Sesshoumaru with one of her most, winning smiles.

Sesshoumaru wanted to return the smile and was about to but quickly put on his indifference mask,

mike I see you don't need training in that but you do need training in swordsmen ship, your mike, and demon powers for you demon power and swordsman ship I will train you. As for your mike powers all I can do to help you is teach you how to make you power come out. I do not know spells or anything like that every full moon I will test you to see if you are learning any thing is that clear.

Yes maru chan i have a book for mike and monk spells so I will learn that on my own.

Just remember I will test you on three things swordsmen ship, demon, and mike powers and your aim but you will use the bowl I gave and your objects will be moving this time.

Many mouths later

So her training started that day weeks, and, months when by and she keep on with all her lessons. Except her aim lessons stopped since the first lesson because she past the test but, she secretly thought it was because when she past her test. She asked for a reword, and she asked if her reword could be calling him maru chan. He had been mad but, in the end agreed.

She was right now going take her tests on swordsmen ship she had past her demon and mike powers tests but, still practice. Since he said if she wanted to stay in the top she had to practice but, swordsman ship was hard and even harder was to beat the great Sesshoumaru.

But, she was sure she would beat him this time as she thought this she when into the dojo but, this time was really for him.

She blocked him with her x then turn around and appeared behind him but he turn just in time to block. Then slit his sword and throw one of her swords out of her hand but, before he could get the other sword she twisted her sword and throw his only sword and was about to pin him with her sword. When he grabs her hand and throws her sword but, before he could pin her. She slip under his legs crouched down and kicked, bring him down on his on his knees and pushing him down to the floor. She put her knees on his back while twisting his arm and bring his leg black up locking him from movement. She had practice in ways in locking some body stronger or bigger in a lock position after locking him she lined over and ask in a sexy voice witch mad him shiver.

Do I pass Maru Chan?

All she heard was some mumbling and then finally, "fine you win now would you get of me"!

Kagome lined in and asked "so what do I win?"

But, kagome didn't see that when she lined in she loosened her grip on him but he did so before she know it she was pined to the wall with him an inch from her face she groan it wasn't fair!

Maru chan what do I win I still passed?

Ok you win what every woman want from this Sesshoumaru with that he started to kiss her lips down her to her neck and made his way to her ear and whispered "a trip, walked by this Sesshoumaru to the village she wants to go to".

Kagome was so exited,

"Really" she asked like a kid being gave candy.

Yes be prepare tomorrow in the afternoon we leave he told her.

Kagome gave him a big passionate kiss and hug then left in a hurry sesshoumaru just stared at her as she left.

It had been four months since he had desisted on making her his mate but now he didn't just want her body witch was very sexy but he wanted her to be happy, he wanted her body, her sole, and heart. Every body was surprised when he let her call him maru chan. Kagome even made him smile, chuckle, and now he even let her kiss or hug him in public when ever she get exited. She makes him feel so many mix emotions and now that he thought about it, she would be the death of him.

With that he left to his chambers.

The next morning

Kagome woke up she had packed all her things last night I mean all she needed was two or three kimonos her bathing things and she was really the trip would probably be one or two days to get there and she was sure if it was more then one day they would stop to at lest rest ones. Kagome took a bath brushed her teeth and brushed her hair she would leave it down because if they were flying she wanted the wind to play with her hair she always like it when she would on kilala. She wasn't that sad anymore when she remembered, she had talk with Sesshoumaru about it so now instead of making her cry about her loses she would just gave a sad smile excepted when it came to shippo he had been so young die so terrible. She feel warm liquid go down her chick and was surprised to find out she was crying again, she wiped the tears away and washed her face. Then when to meet Sesshoumaru with her backpack in hand.

On the way to the village

T_wo_ days passed and they were almost there Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's embrace since during kagome's training they had open up to each other. She had told him of her fear to let anyone in her heart again and he had told her why he was so cold that being the ruler he had to be cold so they wouldn't dare cross him and about his mother. She had told him that she would let him in only if he promised never to die on her but, to every body else she would be as cold as she was with him before but, that he would have to do the same. So in front of people they were a cold couple but, alone there were the cutes couple ever.

Hey maru chan can't we stop in a hot spring I want to take a bath and be all clean when we get to the village?

Is that really the reason you want to stop because I could tell your nerves?

Well, ok I haven't seen keaded since I was a human and am very well you know.

Don't worry if she was all you told me, she will not care what you are and will just be happy that you're aright ok.

If you say so I will believe you.

Now let as take are bath in piece.

MARU CHAN you you PERVERT.

(Sesshoumaru gives puppy dog eyes)

Maru MARU sights in defeat, sesshoumaru smirks and starts to under dress but, stops when he notice kgome was blushing.

Turn around! Sesshoumaru was about to protest but, gave in.

Ok you can turn, when Sessshoumaru turns around his meet with a blushing kagome naked and hiding in the water. Sesshoumaru takes the rest of his cloths off and gets in after a while kagome gets over it and gets the shampoo then turns around to face sesshoumaru.

Maru chan can I wash your hair?

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and when under water come out and kneel down in front of her so she could wash his hair.

But, kagome didn't notice that her breasts were brushing slightly agents his back making him shiver. When she was finally done Sesshoumaru washed her hair just like she did his. But, then sesshoumaru asks if she need any help washing her body. Kagome blushed before she said, "that she could do it herself." Sesshoumaru gave her the puppy dog look but, Kagome didn't give in this time. Finally he gave up and got out but, not before saying that he would be waiting for her so that they could leave.

After kagome finished her bath she when to look for sesshoumaru they left ones again in journey to keadead's village

When they finally got there the villagers started to scream "demons!" Keaded came out with a blow and got ready to fire when kgome call out.

Keaded stop!

It's me Kagome!

Keaded put down her bowl but it was still ready to fire. Explain ye self demon.

After going into the hut and tell her every thing they new everyone was silent. "Yes there might be a way but, ye will only get to go one more time and it still will be a maybe we could get all the power the all well has and make it so that you get to go and come back ye can go and not come back or ye can come back forever. But, only if the well has enough power to take ye both so do not get ye hops up yet child.

The next day Keaded and Kagome when to the well Keaded told Kagome to use some of her mike power and chant with her to help power and bring out the last of the wells power to open the passage to the future for the last time.

The chant :The power of time this well ones had open a passage to the past, present, and, future now ones again open the passage to are past, and future, and let as live what it one was and open it one last time

Kagome child I do not know if it worked but if it did ye only have a day to chose what time to stay in, on the night of the full moon at midnight the passage will close for good never to open ones again with no traits, that it ones was a passage through time.

But, that's tomorrow night!

Yes get lord sesshoumaru and try it out.

Kagome called sesshoumaru they got there thing and jumped in.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews julia,jaime,Blue Dart,Blueyesangel1186,windprincess342,InuyashaForever1989,KIgirls, and bitchsama and remember to review if you want more chapter because remember it's you reader that keep this story going! 

In the next chapter we will find out about about kagome's past and something but am not telling so you will just have to find out!$$

kagome:MAN!Ihateher we should just make her tell US!

inuyasha : yeah! Will beat it out of her ! 

sesshoumaru :But then we will never find out if you beat her she will just not write about me and kagome?

author: hey! You know am still here!

kagome: WHAT! Inuyasha what are you waiting for GET HER!

author: ( run behind seshoumaru) aahhhhhh sesshou help mmeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

sesshoumaru: fine but, you better write something good about me next chapter.

(inuyasha and seshoumaru fight)

author :ahhhhhh see you next timegot to go,kagome isusing mike power on me...ahhhhhhhhhhh(Oo!)


End file.
